Moon's Sake and Tea
by Fleetstreet Ink
Summary: Hisagi has to pick up a gigai from the 12th where he encounters a highly overworked Akon. The two grab a bite to eat to relieve stress and daily routine. Wonder if it will go further than that? HisagiXAkon POSSIBLE lemon rated T for language for now
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Yaoi (boy x boy) if you don't feel comfortable reading it, DON'T.

THERE IS NO LEMON OR SEXUAL CONTENT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT THERE MIGHT BE LATER. But rest assured there is fluff towards the end. 'N its good fluff. Not oh seme-chan lets get some ice cream! Ok uke-san *blush* but I hate sweets *insert multiple hearts and sparkles here)

(Sorry about the caps attack I just wanted to let people know. ^-^"")

Hisagi Shuuhei X Akon (Akon-seme, Shuhei-uke)

The first part is from Hisagi's point of view, to set the scene and stuff. The rest will be in 3rd person. Forgive me if I'm bad at speaking from Hisagi's POV. I sorta struggled with it. I'm just doing this pairing because I wanted to write Bleach yaoi and I've seen this pairing before. (Plus I'll take any chance in squeezing in the lovely psychotic hellhole that is the 12th division.) Plus HisagiXAkon seems underappreciated and **hot**. 3 (Help! I'm turning into a fujoshi!...and by help I mean send doujinshi!)

---

Chapter 1-

You know how after it rains it gets all muggy outside, and you can feel the moisture in the air? Ick, I hate it. It's one of the few things that can really irk me. Anyway I'd just got back from a mission in the real world a week ago, finished all the editing for Sereitei Communication, and now I'm trudging through the mud to the psycho 12th division to pick up a gigai for a new member of the 7th, battling a killer hangover. (I went drinking with Matsumoto, Renji, and Izuru, again last night.) While I'm a member of the 9th division, I'm picking up a gigai for the 7th. Why? Well Komamura-taichou personally asked me and he still seems outwardly affected by Tousen's betrayal. I am too, all of us in the 9th are. Taichou… Maybe I can just clear my head for a second with this errand, oh wait it's the 12th. Never mind.

----

Finally Hisagi reached the tall, polished doors of the Research and Development Bureau. Carefully pressing a palm to the cold metallic surface, Hisagi pushed and the door creaked open. The inside of the Bureau was crowed and dimly lit. People in lab coats bustled around, carrying charts, jars, tubes, and wheeling around gurneys. Hisagi stood slightly dumbfounded but regained his composure. _Get the gigai, be respectful, get the hell out. _

"Excuse me," Hisagi tapped a young boy on the shoulder, "where's the gigai center?"

"Hm?" The boy answered, turning around to face him. He had an odd little pony tail on the front of his hair, large petrified looking eyes that looked straight up at him, and damn did he look like Hanataro. "Um, it's down that hallway, to the left. There's a sign."

"Thank you," replied Hisagi, leaving his sentence hanging for a name.

"Rin." The boy told him, "Tsubokura, Rin."

Hisagi nodded, "Rin." _Damn it, his last name isn't Yamada._

Hisagi made his way down the hallway, trying not to look directly at anyone or _anything_. Especially that person with the name Hiyosu on their name tag. Another heavy, metal door greeted Hisagi. He wondered how all these scientists with their boney arms could open these things all day. Stepping into the room, Hisagi was engulfed in blackness, with the exception of a glowing blue light that radiated off a lamp in the middle of the room shining on an experimentation table. Clouds of smoke swirled around Hisagi's face, trailing from the man's cigarette that loomed over the corpse on the table. He had sallow skin, rings under his eyes, and smoke swirled around his face.

"Are you Hisagi Shuhei?" asked the dark haired main, taking another drag on his cigarette, his tired face framed with blue light. He casually put a hand in his lab coat pocket, and put his lips firmly around his smoke.

"Erm, yes." Hisagi suppressed the cough in his throat due to the smoke, "are you the gigai specialist?"

The man nodded, his eyes staying dead center on Hisagi, "Akon." Apparently that was introduction enough, because Akon had already started to package the gigai in a body bag. His lips parted slightly as he took the cigarette from his mouth, and breathed another cloud of smoke. Hisagi remained still, letting the man do his job, and was just wondering about the odd horns on Akon's head when-

Thud. The door swung open, revealing a severely pissed off 12th division captain. His gold eyes opened wide and painted lips pulled back against bared teeth in a menacing sneer. _Oh great, the 12__th__'s psycho captain. _ Ounces of light flooded into the dark room from the outside hallway, casting shadows on the scared-out-of-his-goddamn-mind Hisagi and the calmer yet grumpy looking Akon.

"Yes Kurotsuchi-taichou?" asked Akon, completely frozen in his packaging of the gigai. He knew there was _never _an excuse to ignore the captain for _anything_ else, unless you wanted to lose a limb in the most painful of ways.

"Akon! You incompetent, insufferable idiot! The oxygen tubes were hooked up completely wrong to the research subject in room 382!" Kurotsuchi yelled, waving his boney, white hands around in fury.

For whatever reason, Hisagi spoke up, "Did the subject die because of a lack of oxygen?" Kurotsuchi glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"No, imbecile. He's alive," Mayuri turned his head talking more to Akon now, "the oxygen wasn't on a low enough frequency. If his lungs start to work he could reverse the affect of our new drug!" Hisagi stood dumfounded; _you __**want**__ the person to die?!_ However, unlike Hisagi Akon looked almost unaffected by the tirade of his captain. _Was he just used to hearing this? _Thought Hisagi, _No, no one could work that long under Mayuri before he just killed them. Right? _Little did Hisagi know that Akon had served under him for 100 years.

"Yes, Kurotsuchi-taichou. My deepest apologies." Akon apologized almost robotically, masking the underlying emotion in his eyes.

"Tch…" Mayuri started to turn away, "just get out. Tomorrow, you are spending every waking second on fixing that subject to original state, and you're doing the whole experimentation process over again, and god help you if the poison doesn't fill your lungs in the process; I'll shove a syringe down your esophagus and do it myself!!" Slam. The appropriate level of darkness returned.

"Fuck…" was Akon's reply to the door's slam. Hisagi turned from the door where he had stood dumbstruck to see Akon pinching the bridge of his nose. "How did I mess that up?" The man grabbed the body bag filled with its cargo and laid it in Hisagi's arms. Awkwardly. Very Awkwardly. Hisagi struggled to get a good grip on the thing for almost a minute before Akon told him about the handle.

Meanwhile, Akon cleaned up the lab, mumbling to himself. "God, I need a drink." He stared tiredly at the ceiling with the same blankness you'll find in any 12th member, drained of their cheerful spirit.

"Hm?" Hisagi must have broken Akon's train of thought because he looked away from the ceiling and at the lieutenant. "What did you say?" He asked honestly, actually desperately wanting to get out of the dark, dank, room.

"I said I need a drink," Akon replied, "and some food," he added as an afterthought. He put out the cigarette and through the but away, walking out of the room. "Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." Hisagi shrugged, accepting the casual offer. Taking a step out of the room he noticed just how goddamn heavy these gigai things were, when you're soul wasn't actually _in_ them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: it took me forever to realize that chp and chp 2 were on the same chp here on !!! FAIL

So im just splitting them up- will be writing chp 3 soon!

---

Chapter 2-

After some quiet moonlit wandering through Sereitei, the two found a small ramen shop. There were stools outside that faced a table/ counter, and it smelled of noodles and fresh meat. Hisagi put the gigai on the ground under his stool and stopped to admire the paper lanterns that hung outside, while Akon lit another cigarette. They sat in utter silence, the only sound that could be heard was their chopsticks, and them slurping noodles. It was the most awkward meal of Hisagi's life, what was he doing with this peculiar 12th division man. He only knew his name and his profession, and addiction apparently; Hisagi was choking on that god awful smoke almost all night.

"Fuck!" Akon banged his fists on the table, making Hisagi jump in his seat and stare incredulously at the horned man. "Hiyosu! Hiyosu was supposed to adjust the oxygen levels! That frog faced bastard messed it up." Akon closed his eyes in frustration for a moment, then opened them, looking bleaker than ever. "Excuse me," he murmured lowly putting out his cigarette and producing one from his lab coat. "I'm not usually so loud."

"It's fine," Hisagi nodded solemnly looking down at his food, he was getting more and more used to abrupt emotional outbreaks from his squad members ever since Tousen's betrayal. He peered over at Akon, looking at the deep circles around his eyes, the dullness of his hair, the lines in his face. What in god's name did this man go through every day? "Akon,"

"Hm?" Akon turned his head, holding a sake cup and a cigarette in the same hand.

Hisagi took a minute, trying to string his words together correctly, "What's working in the twelfth like? Under Kurotsuchi-taichou?" Akon rubbed his temples and took another generous 'sip' of sake.

"You probably don't want to know. I mean," Akon paused rubbing a temple with one thin finger, "we don't see as much action on the battlefield but, we see things you probably never want to witness." That was Akon's answer, not very specific but obviously his job wasn't a joyride. Hisagi was realizing that Akon didn't really mince words or bother with pleasantries, but he wasn't just going to pour out everything about himself. "Sake, Hisagi-san?" Akon asked, holding up the bottle.

"Thanks," Hisagi took the bottle and poured the sake in to his cup, smiling slightly that Akon had dropped the honorific of 'fukutaichou.' It had become endless, fukutaichou this, fukutaichou that at the 9th division, with all his new responsibility. "Damn," it really did always come back to Tousen leaving. Hisagi's grip on his cup tightened, as he stared hardly at the wood counter.

"Now what's wrong with you?" Akon asked, not really paying much attention to him now. "You got to ask me an annoying question." Hisagi loosened his grip and downed half the cup, the alcohol burning his throat in a melancholy sort of way that never happened when he was with Matsumoto or Izuru.

"It's Tousen. Him leaving, my division is spiraling downward, Komamura being totally out of it, so I have to substitute for Tousen and run errands for Komamura, and Tousen apparently was the editor for Sereitei Communication so I have that to do too!" Hisagi took a breath (and another swing of sake) and shook his head. "Sorry Akon-san, didn't mean to rant."

Akon nodded, "It's alright," he said after awhile, his voice a hoarse murmur. He cleared his throat, "I'd trade no captain for my captain." The two chinked their glasses together, in quiet agreement. "So anymore annoying questions?" Akon asked.

"Why do you have horns?"

"What does 69 mean?"

"Touché…" Hisagi laughed, partially from the alcohol, and Akon joined too in a lower, throatier chuckle.

"You're not so bad, Hisagi-san." Akon said slowly. He turned towards the street and smoked his cigarette, letting some of the smoke escape the small space. Not like he minded that much, his cigarette smoke would flood the laboratories, but it seemed Hisagi minded. He kept coughing, and Akon was bewildered, why would he bother caring about this man he hardly knew?

Hisagi smiled to himself and dug into his food while Akon stared at the streets, having finished his meal. "Hisagi-san, you finished yet?" Akon asked as he got to his feet, and brushed off his lab coat.

"Hm?" Hisagi turned, a thick strand of noodles hanging from his mouth. "Ah, yeah," he said his words muffled from the food. Akon chuckled, he seemed to be doing that a lot tonight unusually. The two split the tab, unfortunately for Hisagi with his love of free food and all, and they started to walk to streets of Sereitei yet again. "So Akon-san," Hisagi began, wait what the crap? Why did he start to talk? He doesn't have anything to say! And now It'll seem like he's suggesting they go somewhere. _Like a love hotel. _Said a little wry voice in his head. _Hell no. _Hisagi's voice thought back.

"Well what?" Akon asked, "Were you gonna say something?"

"Er, no. I just uh," Hisagi cleared his throat trying to bring his usual authority and seriousness back into his voice. "Do you have any idea where we or are we lost?" The first sentence that popped into his head, and it wasn't too damn bad either if he'd say so himself. But now that he had said it he actually looked around at the neighborhood they were in. It was more or less rundown, not like Rukongai per say but defiantly ominous and not in the best shape.

"This," Akon stopped walking and turned towards a small, flat building. "is my house." He started to walk up the few steps to his small porch, turned and as an afterthought added, "Would you like some tea? The stuff they had there was horrible and it's good to drink after sake." For a split second Hisagi thought Ukitake had somehow entered Akon's body but the tone of Akon's voice and the steadiness of his eyes was entirely Akon's. Akon's eyes were calm, dark, but wanting. Just wanting to talk to _someone_ _anyone_, for just one minute.

"Sure. Thank you." Hisagi followed Akon into the house, and into the kitchen where an obviously over used tea pot was sitting on the stove. While Akon started to make the tea, which was a strange sight indeed, Hisagi sat at the table and waited silently, awkwardly. When the tea was done, Akon just brushed past Hisagi saying that they should drink somewhere else, that the kitchen was cramped. Well apparently the living room was a neglected mess, after all those extra (against his will) hours. It had started to get cold so the porch was out, furthermore there was no chairs. The only two rooms left was the bathroom and Akon's bedroom, so Akon's bedroom it was.

The room was cleaner then the living room at least, though it was smaller. Akon sat at his desk, spinning the chair to face Hisagi who was sitting on Akon's bed. Looking around the room Hisagi noticed a stack of issues of Sereitei Communication.

"You read Sereitei Communication, Akon?" Hisagi gestured to the issues with his cup.

Akon nodded, "Yes it's one of the two things both me and Kurotsuchi enjoy." Even though Hisagi had only been working there for a few months he still felt a bit of pride glowing inside him.

"The tea is good," _Thank you, Akon-san. _Hisagi got up and walked over to the window that was placed near Akon's desk, where he sat. "The moon is beautiful tonight." Hisagi murmured softly.

"I agree, I always liked the moon more than the sun. Too blaring." Akon agreed drinking more of his tea, and lighting a cigarette.

"Thank you Akon-san." Hisagi decided to say aloud. "I just really needed this night. Life is hell lately. I needed to relax." Akon stared up at the younger man from his chair, breathing a trail of smoke. He needed this night too, he supposed. He life had always, always, since he could remember hell as Hisagi put it. A night of sake, tea, ramen, and absolute peace was definitely… _new _and just what he needed.

"Your welcome, and thank you as well." Akon said in a low tone, staring at his tea cup.

"Hey," Hisagi bent down to Akon's eye level and pointed to his tea. "You're lucky."

"What?"

"There's a tea stalk in your tea, and it's standing upright. That's good luck."

"I see." Akon looked at Hisagi again and felt his arm lift on its own impulse and his fingers running through the tips of Hisagi's hair. "I'm very lucky."

"Akon-san what are you-"

Akon's hand shot back, he gripped the tea cup until his knuckles turned white, he hung his head in shame and fury. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"You're a surprising person, Akon-san." Said Hisagi in a murmur and they're eyes met for a split second as the moon burst through the window.

A/C : Hope I did a good job and that you enjoyed! I've been messing with this chapter forever and just got it on to .

And like I said earlier (in obnoxious caps) there might be a lemon. So if you would like to keep your eyes pure and innocent just watch the rating and check the a/c for informative caps. (but heads up, im not the most "descriptive" lemon writer)


End file.
